


Splashes of Color

by esqueish (mogigraphia)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/esqueish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of different lengths, concerning Reid and Luke. Originally posted 6/1/2010 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clever

Luke always ends up staring at Reid's hands. It doesn't matter if he starts with looking Reid in the eye, or even that smirking mouth of his (though the smirking usually ends with Luke tackling Reid and showing him how he could better put those lips to use) but his gaze inevitably ends up with Luke following the graceful curves of Reid's shoulders, down to those adroit appendages that earn him his living. 

On whole, Luke enjoys them, enjoys watching Reid do whatever he happens to be doing at the time with such dexterity, turning assembling one of his monstrosities he calls 'sandwiches' into conducting a symphony. Though sometimes it can become a little trying, he can think of one example when he was in the observation room of the OR watching Reid perform the first surgery in the new wing, and the little old couple next to him looked scandalized as Luke leaned against the glass and watched in utter fascination (and perhaps a small amount of lust) as his lover's hands held those gleaming metal instruments so perfectly. 

A few weeks later, when Katie and Chris are throwing a party at their new house, Reid artfully curls his fingers around his wine glass and Luke blurts out an inane comment. Reid blinks at him. 

"Play piano? I did…when I was a kid. I doubt I could find middle C now." He quirks an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" Even after eight years of Reid, Luke is apparently still capable of blushing. 

"Just curious." He shrugs, taking a sip of his soda. 

When he sneaks up on Reid later, playing 'Fly Me to the Moon' on the grand piano (the extravagant housewarming gift from Lily) with so much soul that Luke can't help but join in on the chorus in a low voice close to chuckling. 

"In other words, darling, kiss me…" 

Reid almost jumps, and turns toward at Luke standing in the doorway smiling almost guiltily. As guilty as Reid ever looks. Luke bursts out laughing, looking delighted. 

"You big phony! I bet your parents dragged you to all sorts of piano recitals when you were a kid." 

Reid's still looking at him as his right hand play the opening strains of "I Wanna Sex You Up", his smile turning dirty. Which really makes it only fair when Luke bends him over the piano and shows him how to really sing. 


	2. Something Wonderful

Reid tells himself that he is in Starfleet because he wants to work with the best staff and medical equipment that could be provided, not because of any romantic notions about uncovering the hidden treasures of deep space. Anytime he hears a classmate wax poetic about the stars, the redhead's eyes begin to cross and he can feel a headache coming on. 

He's almost starting to regret his decision to enlist, he feels far older than most of the people milling around the courtyard everyday, and he knows half of the information he's learning in class. Reid should have just stayed in Texas, continued to be the best neurosurgeon on Earth, probably even the galaxy. The only thing he's been legitimately interested in was the class on Vulcan physiology, they're so tight lipped about their biological make-up that only Starfleet has much information on them. 

Reid is making his way down the steps of the building, tugging at his collar, ruminating on how much he has grown to hate the color red, and trying not to drop his stack of PADDS when he runs into someone and really does drop them. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The boy (well, Reid should call him a man but he really looks no more than a boy) is smiling brightly despite his apology, crouching to grab the PADD with Compleat Terran Field Guide, Orion Perspective still on it's screen from where is has fallen between Reid's feet. He doesn't have much time to do much other than blink before they are back in his arms. "Didn't see you there, should watch where I'm going." Reid is a little blinded by his sunny smile, which matches his gold hair and sets off chocolate eyes. 

"I should too, evidently," Reid replies, still a little dazed. The blonde has a little pin with the command track insignia on his collar, a little affectation among the students that Reid usually sneered at. He wasn't finding it half as annoying as usual. His hand is being shook, firmly, like all handshakes should be, in Reid's opinion. 

"I'm Luke, Luke Snyder, and I want to be a helmsman!" Luke's voice and introduction make Reid think of the third grade, and an unwilling chuckle is being drawn out of him. Luke beams. 

"I'm Dr. Reid Oliver, and why are you shaking my hand?" 

It's the start of something wonderful, he's sure.


End file.
